yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Mc'Craw
Nathan Mc'Craw is the main character of the Yo-Kai Watch: Lost Child series whom was adopted by the Mc'Craw family after he lost his parents and was raised in the wild by Maladu. Physical Traits Nathan is an 8 year old young boy with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. (Like the original) He had long hair when he was feral, but Whisper and Jibanyan trim it. Personality Nathan was a feral boy. He was confused, animalistic, and viscous but Maindo manages to calm him down and gives him some knowledge that would make him speak and walk like a human being. After that, Nathan was fearful of the police and when he was in court, he was scared. But after the Mc'Craws got Nathan, he became a loving son and a brother to the Mc'Craw family. Nathan is now a fun kid. Background Years ago when Nate was a baby, Lily and her husband Aaron were going on a picnic outside of Springdale. But suddenly their car slipped down the hill killing both Lily and Aaron. But Nathan survived without any damage, but then he started to cry. But he was rescued by a Rank-H Restoration Wolf Yo-kai know as Maladu and she adopted Nathan as her own son. At the age of 7, Nate was naked and feral with his long hair and cowlicks. He sets out to find food for himself, he travel on a train while pulling one of the boxcars. He arrives at Springdale without anyone noticing him. At Shopper's Row, he sees Mrs. Bernstein, her husband, and son Barnaby (Bear). Along with Edward (Eddie) and his parents carrying shopping bags believing there was food in the bags, Nathan grabs one of Mrs.Bernstein's bags making Mrs. Bernstein, her husband, her son Barnaby (Bear) Shocked in horror along with Edward (Eddie) and his parents as they saw him naked and behaving like a wild animal. Nathan ran with the bag making 3 security droids of Nova Defense chase after him. The crowd sees Nathan naked making them shocked. The security droids continues to chase after Nathan, but he manages to get away from them. At the other side of Springdale, Nathan tears the shopping bag open, but he saw new pair of clothing. Nathan tears them apart with his teeth, then suddenly 2 loving couples a man an a woman sees Nathan naked and animalistic. Nathan attacks the man leaving the woman screaming. Commander Carter Jackson the head chief of Nova Security, the police and the security droids found Nate and tries to capture him, but he ran off somewhere in the woods. He hid in the bushes, and he sees three girls Sarah, Chelsea, and Katie Forster sitting on the bench eating their burgers and fries while drinking their soda. He see them eating burgers and he realizes it's food. He jumps out and steals Sarah's bag making her along with Katie and Chelsea scream. He ran off with Sarah's burger bag, then the girls chases after him with Sarah's lunch. At the other side of the of the forest, Mitchel Mc'Craw and his Yo-kai friends Whisper and Jibanyan discovers Nathan nude, and running like a wild animal on all fours with a burger bag in his mouth. Then they chased after him while Mitchel called his mother Shelby. Nathan loses Mitchel and his Yo-kai friends and he chews the burger bag and starts eating the burger and fries like an animal. But Whisper founds him and call out Mitchel and Jibanyan and they see him so animalistic. Mitchel walks towards Nathan slowly but Nate sees him and starts to growl at him with his angry face. Then suddenly Mitchel summons a Rank-S Psychic Attribute Yo-kai known as Maindo with a third eye on her fourhead. She sees Nathan, but manages to calm him down and see through his mind. There she learns his name, and sees how his parents died in a car accident while explaining this to the others and she learned that he was raised by a wolf Yo-kai Maladu. She gives Nathan some knowledge. After that, Nathan got up on his feet while rubbing his head while saying my head. Then he realized that he can speak thanks to Maindo. Whisper asks him if he was alright but he was unsure. Maladu found Nate, and he shouted out mama and started to hug her. Maladu realizes that Nathan can speak, then she was confronted by Matt and his Yo-kai. The girls Sarah, Chelsea, and Katie Forster found him and Sarah tells explains Mitchel that Nathan took her lunch. Then Nathan started to urinate making the girls along with Mitchel and his Yo-Kai disgusted. Hoever Maladu just stares at Nate urinating. Mitchel covered Nate up with a blue blanket after he finished urinating, and tells him it's not ok to do it out in public. Suddenly Commander Jackson, the police, and the security droids came by and they found Nathan covered up in a blanket, Nate started to hide behind Mitchel. Commander Jackson notices that Nate can talk and stand up straight one of the officers ordered Mitchel to stand aside, Mitchel asked them why and they explained that Nate is out of control and must be sent to the mental ward. But Mitchel's mother Arrived along with her Yo-kai Tailwind. Mitchel told his mother that Maindo told him that Nathan had lost his parents in a car accident when he was a baby, and he told her that he was raised by a Yo-kai wolf. Shelby was stunned to hear what happened to his parents and how Nate was raised in the wildlife, Shelby tells Commander Jackson, and the officers that she will adopt the boy Nate making them shocked. At court, Carter figured out that one of Mitchel's Yo-kai manages to tame Nathan. He allows the Mc'Craws take Nate making them win the case at court, and they adopted Nate as their own son. Carter tells Mitchel and his mother that he has a Yo-kai watch of his own, and wishes Nate good luck. The Mc'Craws took Nate with home with them. There they introduce their 8 year old daughter Jessica to him after she got back from school, and they tell her that he's going to be her and Mitchel's new brother Whisper and Jibanyan gave Nathan a hair cut to make his hair short, then Shelby and Tailwind gave Nate a bath. After that, Mitchel and his father Steve found Nathan some cloths that fits him. Nathan thanks his new brother Mitchel and his Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, and Maindo while hugging them. Shelby tells her new son Nate that he will be home schooled (due to the incident while back) A year later as an 8 year old boy, Nathan and his adopted family celebrates his first birthday (due to the fact that he was raised in the wild, he never had a birthday before) . But Nate is now a loving son and brother to his adopted Mc'Craw Family. Relatives Lily Adams Lily was Nathan's mother, until she and Aaron were killed in a car accident when he was a baby. Aaron Aaron was Nathan's father, until he and his wife Lily were killed in a car accident when he was a baby. Maladu Maladu is Nathan's adopted mother after she rescued, and raised him as her own. Shelby Mc'Craw Shelby is Nathan's adopted mother Tailwind Tailwind is Nathan's adopted mother. Nate calls her mama all the time like Shelby. Steve Mc'Craw Steve is Nathan's adopted father Mitchel Mc'Craw Mitchel (Or Mitch for short) is 15 year old teenage high school boy, and Nathan's adopted brother. Jessica Mc'Craw Jessica is an 8 year old girl and Nathan's adopted sister. Relationships Whisper & Jibanyan Maindo Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Nathan Adams Category:Mc'Craw Family Category:Yo-Kai Watch: Lost Child